objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phuocphuc46
Phuocphuc46's talk page Greetings, hi, and Phuocphuc46 greets you. Welcome to my talk page! Here's something to help you out when leaving a message for me. *Remember to sign your message by using ~~~~. No one want a message without a sender. *Leave headers for your message by using name here *Try to have your message as clear as possible. *And finally, have fun editing. Archives Archive 1 | June 30 2015 ~ November 1 2015 ---- Chat I kind of prefer chat here but banning those who has no peace? Since people reply more quickly and people would take sometimes ages to reply to our messages. Actually I won't be angry if you say no. It's just my opinion but yeah. Anyways leave me a message and I'll respond as quickly as possible. I may not be active in the morning 6:00 to 3:00 since I'm at school so try to leave me a message around 3:30 or something (sometimes 4:00 o'clock). Unicornicopia170 (talk) 14:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) No What I mean… They just leave random messages in my talk page without putting them in the following categories and I can't sort it out. I won't always put the messages on my Archive. Only useless ones Unicornicopia170 (talk) 10:34, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for giving me advice. But I am just doing that since I find it easier to sort messages out. But yeah thanks again! Unicornicopia170 (talk) 11:03, November 5, 2015 (UTC) III I liked Inanimate Insanity Island even though it was cancelled. Can I have the text of its page so I can read it when I want to? Thanks Thank you, my good user Mewcakes (talk) 03:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) We got a problem. User:TheOtherGuest2 keeps on undoing your and my edits on . Please tell him to stop. If not, then block him.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) You Know What? Pp46 thanks for being such a good co-host, you look after the camp very nicely. I knew I could trust you! That NLG343 nearly cheated while I was gone. You're a great friend and I want you better than a co-host… hmmm… I don't know yet but message me in what position do you want to be, this is a gift for being my best camp caregiver! I already have NLG343 a strike and if he does this 2 more times, he is not going to be a co-host anymore. First I thought since he seemed a bit calm after his block, I thought he'll cooperate with me but eventually it's the opposite. Distributed by yours truly, Thank you and Talk anytime =). You're Just Amazing Thank you for helping me with pages I just wanna say thank you. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 04:13, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Block me pls for 1 second. Just for fun. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 04:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Thanks for giving PEASHOOTERFAN a warning, Cake and Donut wasn't even related n stuff so I removed it but I didn't think you noticed :) Unicornicopia170 (talk) 07:46, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Team Name?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:44, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my fanfiction, Bouncy Ball's Conquer, without my consent? Now I can't get it back no matter how hard I try. Could someone please revive it? Sensation of the City (talk) 03:05, November 20, 2015 (UTC) It's because of an operation called Housekeeping, you can learn about it here. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:24, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for Advice Pp46 I'm really thankful for your advice, now since you're one of the staff. I guess you will be… watching if anything unfair happens and report to me, since you seemed to be really a good caretaker of my camp. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 06:37, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Challenge It's answering questions that Ice Cream Robot/Bot told you to do. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 12:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) So? I am a staff member, right?--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't you be fired, too? We both wrote Season 3.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Please Read The comment of explanation below your objections of Episode 4 in The Pointless Race for Spaghetti! and thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it :) There might be some confusion, but yeah I will also take your advice and maybe improve in Episode 5. Thanks for your rating by the way! I give you a GOLD MEDAL, since I can't give you anything else but a 'thank you' Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) OMG! I'm So Dumb! You do have a point, next time I should make them be more consecutive. I really hate it when I make stupid mistakes. Anyways thanks for the advice and about the friendship thing… DON'T WORRY I got it handled since Daisy and Rose are enemies so they won't be as nice to each other. Also Ice Skates and Roller Skates will probably argue with each other more in Episode 5 and also the both of them might have arguments with others too. So not as much people is nice to each other like you complained I'll stop overusing the 'Z' too and thanks for the rest of the advice, I'll surely improve all my mistakes in the 5th episode and thanks for rating the episode! It really means a lot to me. And do you have a favorite pair? If you do! Pls comment below! I just wanna know if people like the characters as well as liking the plot. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Compliment Thanks for complimenting me on creating a schedule. Maybe since you don't have time to create one. I HAVE AN IDEA! Why not you ask me to make a schedule for you? I have loads of time since we're currently breaking on our school week due to Water Festival. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:59, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Don't Sweat It Anything for a friend :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) NLG343 Again He swore in the comments section and he edited my camp by using a swear word. We need to do something with this I'm tired of him and he's really getting into my nerves lately no matter how many warnings he still does the thing I tell him not to do. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 03:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Block Ok this time, I'm asking you to block me for 999 yrs. Pls do it. I'll give you 1,000,000 dollars if you do that. NOVEMBER FOOLS, actually why the hell would November have a fools day!? Anyways. So I am stupid so don't mind me saying anything. Lol. Ok this is real now. So I'm just wondering, 'if you're too busy' I don't want you to waste your precious time doing and editing my camp. I might find a substitute hopefully helps and you could always message me on my talk page if everything's back on track and hat substitute will be fired and you will reclaim your throne. How's that sound? After all, I've seen you busy a lot of times so if you agree with my solution pls message on my talk page who would you trust to be your substitute Yours truly, Unicorn Okay! The reply to on my talk page. I agree it will make them sad so I found a solution. What about we just keep em' as staff! And not fire them so they could be part of our crew! Just a suggestion though. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 11:50, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Could You? Rate the episode of The Pointless Race for Spaghetti! episode 5, Part 1. It has probably 3 parts if I couldn't finish at Part 2. After all, it is a 2-part challenge and 2 pairs have been penalized. I worked hard for it and tried my best to make all characters have consecutive screen-time and I also reduced the 'z'. And made the episode longer. Hope you liked it :) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:04, November 28, 2015 (UTC)